


#21: Acceptance

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Ficmas, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: (paraphrased for clarity) Coming out to parents who don't accept them but Dan and Phil don't care





	

When Dan told Phil he wanted to come out to his family, Phil had smiled and assured Dan that it would be okay, and he would be right there the whole time. In his fear, Dan decided he wanted to do it on skype so that he wouldn’t have to go all the way home, only to be rejected and told he was disgusting if they didn’t accept him. On the couch beside Dan, Phil is holding his hand out of the laptop camera’s frame to reassure Dan. his parents pick up on the second or third ring, since he had told them he would be calling to tell them something important.

“Hi Daniel! Hello, Philip!” Mrs. Howell says cheerily, either not noticing or ignoring the fact that both of them flinch at the use of their full names. Mr. Howell just waves at them with a smile.

Dan bites his lip before speaking. “Phil and I have something to tell you guys…”

“Is it another book deal, or another tour?” Mr. Howell asks.

“Actually, no, uh, Phil and I- we, uh, we’re-”

“You’re not together, are you?” both of Dan’s parents ask at once. 

When Dan looks at Phil with fear, Phil jumps in. “We are. And it doesn’t matter whether you accept that or not, because that’s who Dan is.”

“I didn’t raise a fag-”

Mr. Howell is cut off by Dan ending the skype session and slamming the laptop shut. Without words, Phil wraps his arms around Dan, content to hold him as long as he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed, no exceptions


End file.
